A thousand times better
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: What if in UnwANTed, Fletcher and Olive would have talked about the kiss right away, after Phillip went away? What would've happened? Folive One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D AN IN CHAPTER 2! IMPORTANT!
1. A thousand times better

**Hay guys! I never wrote an A.N.T. farm story but well it's never to late for that, isn't it? :D**

**It's about UnwANTed :D I loved the episode and I just wanted to write some Folive :D**

**I hope you guys like the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Sorry if the dialogues are not completely right :/**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if in UnwANTed, Fletcher and Olive would have talked about the kiss right away, after Phillip went away? What would've happened?**

* * *

**Fletcher's POV:**

''We can either talk about what happened endlessly or we pretend like it never happened.'' Olive stated and I shrugged.

I actually didn't want that at all. I didn't want to pretend, like it had never happened.

The kiss made me realize something. I wasn't in love with China anymore. I loved Olive.

Say something Fletcher. ''Or we could kiss again.'' I suggested.

Okay, that wasn't my smartest idea but definitely better than forgetting it and I wanted to have a real kiss!

Olive shrugged and then smiled at me. ''Okay.'' She replied.

Then we both came closer again and leaned in as suddenly Phillip came outside with his unicycle and interrupted us.

Olive took two steps back from me and cried, ''Get out of here Phillip! We're trying to have a moment here!''

Phillip quickly went away and now, Olive and I were awkwardly standing there.

Say something, Fletcher. Anything.

Olive suddenly walked back up to me and asked me, grinning, ''Where were we?''

I smiled and also wanted to lean in as I suddenly got the better of me and stopped.

I put my hand on Olive lips to stop her. ''No.'' I said and Olive looked shocked at me.

I saw hurt in her beautiful eyes and she probably totally got the whole thing wrong.

It wasn't, like I didn't want to kiss her, no. I really, really wanted to kiss her.

Even more, then I wanted to kiss China, as I was still in love with her.

We just had to talk at first. This was important.

''Why did you stop? Don't you want to kiss me?'' Olive questioned me, worried and hurt.

I quickly shook my head and she got it wrong, again.

''You're still in love with China aren't you?'' She asked me angry and then added, ''You didn't even want to kiss me in first place! I mean nothing to you!''

By now, she was crying and I saw tears in her eyes. Oh my god. I didn't mean to make her cry.

''Olive you get it totally wrong!'' I exclaimed, quick. ''I'm not in love with China anymore and this kiss did mean something to me! It meant a lot to me, Olive. More than it probably meant to you, even!''

Olive was so shocked, as we had kissed and she just had a break up with Dixon.

She couldn't have felt as much as me in that moment.

Olive's eyes went wide at what I said. Hopefully, she will hear me out.

**Olive's POV:**

''Olive you get it totally wrong!'' He exclaimed, quick. ''I'm not in love with China anymore and this kiss did mean something to me! It meant a lot to me, Olive. More than it probably meant to you, even!''

My eyes went wide at this. Was he really not in love with China anymore?

Could I believe him? Should I at least hear him out?

I couldn't really believe that his feelings for China just vanished. Why didn't he want to kiss me again, then?

I crossed my arms and replied, ''How can I believe you? Why didn't you want to kiss me then, when you don't have feelings for China anymore?''

I wanted to know the truth. I realized that I had feelings for him but I didn't want to get hurt again.

Fletcher was one of my best friends and this was a big step, especially since the break up with Dixon is only not even a day ago.

He walked the last step to me and replied, ''Because we have to talk about this , Olive. I can't just kiss you know and then forget the whole thing tomorrow or talk in a week or so about this. We have to talk, now.''

I gulped inside. I was bad in talking about things like this, especially now with Fletcher.

We were bickering the whole time before and now this kiss... It changed everything.

''Fine. How should we talk about this?'' I said to him, mad.

Fletcher sighed and walked back to the spot in the courtyard, where he had kissed me.

I followed him and he answered, ''I think, I have a confession to make.''

He took my hands and my heart started beating faster , like while the kiss.

Concentrate, Olive. It was normally never hard for me but Fletcher brought me out only from his touch.

''Olive, I really like you. I don't know, why I only realized it now, that I comforted and kissed you but you were special for me all the way. Yes, I had a crush on China but what I have on you, isn't only a crush. You mean so much more to me. You were my best friend all the way but this is so much better between us and I already love this. '' Fletcher stated and my eyes went wide.

He really liked me and he loved that, whatever we had...

I had to process that at first. Wow. Did I also like him that way?

Okay, stupid question. I did. I didn't want to admit it at first but now, I had no other choice.

Fletcher looked worried at me and asked, ''Aren't you going to say something? I mean I just kinda poured my feelings out to you.''

I chuckled at his comment and then took a deep breath.

There was only one sentence I could reply. ''I really like you, too Fletcher.'' I told him and Fletcher grinned wide at me.

Then he suddenly put his hands on my waist and I got kinda nervous but my arms wandered around his neck.

We both leaned in and then his lips were on mine and he started kissing me.

I started kissing back and fireworks were exploding in my head.

This. Was. Amazing.

As we broke apart after 20 seconds, Fletcher said to me, ''I know, I'm no spy and I'm not as half as good looking as Dixon but I really want to be with you, Olive. Do you want to be my girlfriend? I promise, that I'll make it a thousand times better than Dixon. You mean a lot to me Olive and I think you're more beautiful and amazing than that russian spy girl.''

My heart melted at this words and I smiled at Fletcher.

''I know, that you'll make it so much better and I don't care, that you're no spy. You're perfect for me and yes, I want to be your girlfriend.'' I replied and then hugged Fletcher.

Dixon might be history but I found my right guy.

* * *

**What do you guys think about it?**

**It's my first A.N.T. try so please don't be to harsh :D**


	2. AN!

**Hay guys! Just wanted to tell you, that if you want to read more ANT farm from me :**

**I'm co-writing 'Doesn't always work like expected' with Grace-1997 now :) She already posted it and there are already three chapters but I'm writing it with her now :) So, if you want to read more A.N.T. farm from me, get a look at it and hopefully also leave reviews! :)**

**Much love from me xxx**


End file.
